


Meeting the Guardian

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [536]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Ghosts, Guardian Angels, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "His energy is soothing to my soul."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 November 2016  
> Word Count: 186  
> Prompt: flame  
> Summary: "His energy is soothing to my soul."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-two weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: It just felt _right_ somehow for Patrick to meet Sr. Greta, so to speak. And for Sr. Greta to find comfort in Jacob's presence.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"He is a good boy," she says, a sad look on her face as she watches Jacob sleeping. "You must guard his heart from the evils of the world."

Patrick stares at her, unsure of what she's talking about or how she even got into the house. And then he notices the red stain on her shirt at the same time that the accent registers in his mind. This is the nun that the others have talked about.

"How did you get in the house, Sister?"

"Greta," she says as she turns to look at him. "My name is Greta and I have been allowed to visit Jacob by Damien's generosity. Most of the time, no one knows I'm here, not even young Jacob. I feel like his guardian angel or something."

Patrick nods slowly. "And does he need guarding tonight?"

She shakes her head. "No, he doesn't, but I wanted to see him. His energy is soothing to my soul. I apologize if I've overstepped my place."

"No, it's all right. I'm just not used to Jacob's drawing people being seen by anyone but him."


End file.
